Behind The Smile: Sora's Smile
by YamatoIshida3
Summary: This is a sad one =( It's Sora's young life before a digidestined please R & R its really sad.
1. The begginin'

Behind The Smile: Sora's Smile   
  
  
  
  
  
By Funkiechick   
  
(* NOTE: The story starts when Sora is 7, 4 years before the Digidestined   
  
meet. Except for Tai and Sora. They HAVE grown up together. This is the   
  
story of what happened with Sora's past. Not what you expect*)   
  
Sora didn't want to go home. 7 year old Sora Takenouchi was afraid to. She   
  
wished she could go to Tai's house, or Yumi's house....or..or ANYBODYS!   
  
Everytime she went home, it was fine until her father came home. Her   
  
parents would argue, and her father always HIT Sora, or her mother. He was   
  
always drunk, and he smoked alot, and sometimes he brought other women home.   
  
Sora was scared of him.   
  
She was too lost in thought to notice an incoming soccer ball. It hit her   
  
smack in the nose.   
  
"Sora? Geez Sora-chan! I was passing to you? Are you okay?" Tai came   
  
rushing over to her. Everyone else did to. Sora's nose was bleeding. The   
  
usual after school soccor game was called to a stop by Team Caption Tai.   
  
Most popular guy in the second grade. Everyone was crowding around. Hey, a   
  
bleeding nose was a BIG thing to 7 ear old's.   
  
"Here Sora-chan, I'll walk ya home," Tai held out his hand. Sora took it.   
  
They started walking off, and everyone gaped, but continued playsing soccer.   
  
Sora started the conversation.   
  
"Tai?"   
  
"Yah?"   
  
"Uuumm....wanna come over?"   
  
"Uh, well, I can't. Why?"   
  
"I'm scared."   
  
"Huh? Why?"   
  
"Promise not to tell?" Sora's cute little face looked solem and sincere.   
  
"S-sure," Little Tai said. Sora took a deep breath.   
  
"Well...my daddy...he...he..."   
  
"Yah?"   
  
"He....."   
  
Sora couldn't bring it out. She just couldn't.   
  
"Likes brussle sprouts,"   
  
"Eeeeewww. I can see why you're afraid to go home," Tai said. Sora   
  
laughed. A fake laugh. No one could know. No one could know anything.   
  
"Here's your apartment Sora. Sorry you couldn't come over. See yah! Buh   
  
bye Sora-chan! Maybe we can play Power Rangers this saturday!" Tai said   
  
running off.   
  
"I wanna be the yellow ranger!" Sora said and waved. She took a deep   
  
breath, and entered the apartment building. She slowly went up the steps.   
  
Reaching her apartment door, she listened through the crack at the bottom.   
  
Humming. Her mother was humming. Father musy not be home yet.   
  
Sora breathed a sigh of relief, and knocked on the door. She was too   
  
young for a key. She heard steps come toword the door. It was opened.   
  
"Sora honey! You're back! Oh my,WHAT on earth happened to your nose?" Her   
  
mother said.   
  
"I got hit in the nose with a soccer ball," Sora said, coming inside.   
  
"Tai again right?"   
  
"It was an accident, he, he didn't do it on-"   
  
"I know. He didn't do it on purpose. He's just a little reckless,"   
  
"Yah, recklesth,"   
  
"reckless,"   
  
"ReckLESS,"   
  
"Very good,"   
  
Sora smiled, and her mother smiled back. Sora went to the kitchen, and   
  
smelled her favorite. Stir fry with EXTRA broccolii.   
  
"Yay! Stir fry!" Sora exclaimed.   
  
"It sure is. With Hiatsu Broccolii too,"   
  
"Yay!" Sora couldn't wait until it is finished.   
  
"Sora, where's your backpack," Her mother asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh...um..well.., Dad kicked it this morning and it split open. I   
  
couldn't bring it to school. It was okay though. I handed my drawrin's and   
  
addings yesturday. A day early," Sora said shyly.   
  
"Oh dear. We'll need to buy you a new one,"   
  
"Dad dosn't like it when we buy new things Mama,"   
  
"I know. I'll convince him. He broke it after all,"   
  
Sora nodded, and silence again.   
  
"I have my homework in my pockets," Sora said, taking out the crumpled   
  
paper. Mrs. Takenouchi smiled.   
  
"Oh Sora. Just, go do your homework, and you're Stir Fry will be done   
  
soon,"   
  
"Mama?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I don't want dad to come home, next time he might kick me," Sora said   
  
suddenly. Mrs. Takenouchi dropped the chopsticks she was cooking with.   
  
Tears came into her eyes, and she wiped them away.   
  
"Don't, everything will be fine," Mrs. Takenouchi choked out, her voice   
  
breaking. She picked up the dirty chopsticks, and washed them. Then started   
  
cooking again.   
  
"Okay Mama," Sora whispered. She took the homework sheets out of her   
  
short pockets and went to her room to start on her homework.   
  
She went to her room and shut the door, and then walked to her desk. She   
  
loved her work desk. It had a picture of her and her mother, and a pencil   
  
case, and paper, and everything Sora could ask for.   
  
She got out a pencil and paper, and started to write out the math problems   
  
as neat as she could.   
  
They had started multiplication, and she was doing very well. The paper   
  
said:   
  
1.3x4=12   
  
2.9x2=18   
  
ect. ect.   
  
It was a breeze for Sora. She finished quickly, and then started a page   
  
all herself. Giving the teacher extra work made her get bonus marks, and it   
  
was fun. When she was finished that, she got out her notebook and wrote   
  
poems. Just poems and short storys. She was amazingly smart, and she had a   
  
yearning to learn. Sora pushed her reddish brown hair out of her crimson   
  
eyes.   
  
The phone rang, Sora picked it up.   
  
"I got it Mama!" Sora shouted. She talked into the phone.   
  
"Hello. Takenouchi residance, Sora speaking. Oh, hey Tai," Sora said.   
  
"Hi Sora, I was wondering, uh....whats 3x4?" Tai asked sheepishly.   
  
"You're still on number 1?"   
  
"Yah,"   
  
"It's 12,"   
  
"Thanks! Buh bye! Oh wait," Tai said.   
  
"Uh huh?"   
  
"What about question 2?"   
  
"Well it's-" Sora was cut off. She heard shouting, and then a pan being   
  
crashed on to floor.   
  
Her father was home. She hadn't heard him come in.   
  
"Sora? Soooraa-chaaann!" Tai said on the other line.   
  
"Bye," she said, and hung up. Sora heard her mother screech. Sora ran   
  
out of her room. Her mother just came crashing to the floor, holding her   
  
cheek. Her father had slapped her mother....again.   
  
"Mama!" Sora exclaimed.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM?" Her father shouted. He wasn't   
  
drunk, not THIS time anyway.   
  
"I...I heard s-shouting and I-"   
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!!!" He shouted. Sora was about   
  
to run off, but she didn't. She stood up, and said something to her father   
  
she never said before.   
  
"No dad...I won't,"   
  
Surprise. Everyone gaped.   
  
"Sora, please. Go to your room," Her mother said standing up.   
  
"What-did-you-say?" His eyes flaring.   
  
"No! Don't hurt me and Mama anymore!" Sora shouted at him. Sora was about   
  
to continue, until a fist made full contact with her face, and foot against   
  
her chest. Sora went flying and she could taste blood.   
  
Then it all went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up on the floor of where she fainted. She mustn't have been   
  
unconcious very long. She looked up, and puked up some blood. Her mother   
  
was lying on the floor.   
  
She wasn't awake.   
  
"Mama!!! Mama!!!" Sora stood up, despite the pain inside and out of her   
  
body. She hobbled over to her mother.   
  
"Mama!! MAMA!!! WAKE UUUUUPPP!!!" Sora screeched. She shook her mother   
  
violantly. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Why was her life like this.   
  
She didn't desearve this...and neither did her mother.   
  
"Sora?" Her mothers voice said. Her mother sat up slowly.   
  
"Mama!!!" Sora cried into her mothers arms. Mrs. Takenouchi held her   
  
daughter and looked over at the vomit and blood on the floor not to far away,   
  
and cried as well.   
  
"We're leaving, go get your stuffed cat and pajama's," Her mother said.   
  
Sora nodded, and wobbily stood up, and raced to her room. She grabbed her   
  
stuffed cat, and her pj's, and hobbled out of her room. Her mother soon   
  
emerged from her own room with a bag.   
  
"Come on, we're leaving before your father comes back," Her mother said,   
  
she attempted to pick up Sora, but Sora wouldn't let her.   
  
"I can walk," Sora said. Her mother nodded. They went out the already   
  
opened door. Obviously her father had stormed off.   
  
It was raining, it was freezing, and both Sora and her mother were   
  
bleeding. Sora had to stop twice to vomit. Her mother once.   
  
"Mama..." Sora said quietly.   
  
"Yes Sora?"   
  
"Are we going to Tai-kun's house?"   
  
"Yes dear, we are,"   
  
"Oh...good. They'll take care of us,"   
  
Silence.   
  
They reached The Kamiya residence. Dirty, soaked, and and coverd in mud,   
  
and their cloths stained with blood and vomit. Sora's mother knocked on the   
  
door, bairly enough energy to lift her wrist.   
  
The door opened, and Mrs. Kamiya gasped.   
  
"Sora, Mizumi!!!" Mrs. Kamiya called, using Sora's mother's first name.   
  
Mrs. Takencouchi and Sora both collapsed. 


	3. Chapta 3!

Sora awoke in Tai's bed, with Tai sitting in a chair snoring next to her.   
  
Sora sat up, and winced in pain. She groaned. This woke Tai up.   
  
"Sora-chan! You're awake!" Tai exclaimed. Sora nodded. Tai lifted her   
  
out of bed. Sora was in her PJ's. Tai grabbed her stuffed cat, and he   
  
carried her out.   
  
"Mom! Dad! Sora-chan's awake!" Tai called. They were all in the living   
  
room, including Sora's mother. Tai plopped Sora on the couch next to Mrs.   
  
Takenouchi, not hard however.   
  
"Sora, we're going to be living with the Kamiya's for awhile. Is that   
  
okay with you?" Her mother said immidiatly.   
  
"Sure it is," Sora said quietly. Both took no time in resisting hugging.   
  
Sora sobbed and her mother just held her and quietly cried.   
  
"Sora-chan," Tai said. Sora looked up.   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"You're daddy's problem definatly wasn't brussle sprouts like you said   
  
earlier. Why didn't ya tell me?" Tai asked. Sora blushed, and looked away.   
  
Mrs. Kamiya touched Tai's shoulder.   
  
"Sora wasn't ready to honey," Mrs. Kamiya said. Tai nodded.   
  
Sora and her mother were safe...for the moment. 


	4. fourth Chapter

~~~3 years later, Spring~~~   
  
Sora and Tai were racing to see who could get to school first. They were   
  
both 10. Tai was going through the vast wonders of puberty. His voice was   
  
breaking. Tai was the kidna guy who went through puberty first.   
  
Sora was developing hips and such, and had 'that time of the month'. Both   
  
were wearing school uniforms. Tai wearing a white blouse and gray pants,   
  
Sora a gray skirt and white blouse. Her hair was pulled back with barretts.   
  
Ah spring.   
  
"Come ON Tai!! I'm wearing a SKIRT, and I'm STILL Beating you!" Sora   
  
shouted back.   
  
"No fair! Girl's have better legs!" Tai shouted. He then blushed.   
  
"Thats not what I ment, I mean-" Tai said incoherently. Sora laughed.   
  
"Getting hormones I see!" Sora shouted. Tai sped up and was beside her.   
  
"You bet!" He smiled a goofy, sexy and sly lopsided grin, and slapped Sora   
  
on the butt. Sora yelped, and Tai ran ahead. He laughed.   
  
"Tai!!! That didn't count!!" She shouted. She ran on forword.   
  
It was a usual day. Sora and Mrs. Takenouchi still lived with the   
  
Kamiya's. Sora was happy, Mrs. Takenouchi was happy. Everyone was.   
  
Sora was now VERY pretty. A extreme tomboy though, and hung out with boys   
  
all the time. She did have a very good female friend named Mitsuko. Yumi   
  
and Sora weren't friends anymore. Yumi only hung out with girls.   
  
Sora was right behind Tai when he reached school. Sora saw him talking   
  
with the guys. She walked up quietly behind him.   
  
"HEY TAI!" She shouted, and slapped HIS butt. Tai yelped, and fell   
  
backwords. His friends laughed.   
  
"THAT'S what you get for slapping mine," Sora said triumphantly. Tai   
  
blushed, and all the guys laughed. The bell rang however, and Sora helped   
  
Tai up as she and the guys ran to class.   
  
Sora had no idea that she and her mom's relationship was going to go   
  
downhill rapidly. 


	5. Da fifth of da chaptaZ

~~~School over~~~   
  
Tai and Sora walked home, as Tai tried to charm Sora into her letting him   
  
copy her homework. Sora said no ofcourse, and they reached Tai's apartment.   
  
They went inside, to come face to face with an angry expression on Mrs.   
  
Takenouchi.   
  
"Sora!!! I heard you were the only girl in the class not to be invited to   
  
Yumi's birthday party," Her mother said sternly.   
  
"Yah. So?" Sora said.   
  
"So? SO? It's not propour for a lady to be talking with BOYS all the time!   
  
You're rude Sora! What kind of lady ARE you? I mean really Sora! You're   
  
dishonouring me AGAIN!"Her mother shouted. Tai closed the door, and shuffled   
  
off. Another fight. He shouldn't interfere.   
  
"Mama! What the hell do you mean? I can hang out with whoever I want!"   
  
Sora retorted.   
  
"Don't you DARE talk to me like that! I can't believe you're acting this   
  
way! Where did you get that tear in your skirt?" Her mother shouted.   
  
"I was playing SOCCOR! D'YA MIND???" Sora screamed. Thus, they were in   
  
another shouting fight. THIS time the fight was different.   
  
"I HATE you MAMA! I HATE YOU! Why don't you LEAVE ME ALONE??? WHY CAN'T I   
  
BE WHAT I WANT TO BE??" Sora shouted, now sobbing.   
  
"WELL TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I'M NOT THAT FOND OF YOU EITHER!" Mrs.   
  
Takenouchi said, sobbing just as much. Sora thus, ran out the door. She   
  
didn't look back. She just kept running.   
  
She stopped at Tokyo park. She went to a tree, and sobbed some more.   
  
"Why can't anyone love me? Why am I so hard to care about?" Sora choked   
  
out. She just cried.   
  
She was impossible to love...she hated everything. Now...wait. She hated   
  
herself. She hated her father, and the pain he 'caused her.   
  
She hates love.   
  
"I hate love....but I hate myself the most," Sora said bitterly.   
  
How could she like love..if she never felt it? Never recieved it? Never   
  
even knew what it was about?   
  
Sora stood up..hair matted to her head because of the sweat she was   
  
washing out. She had no other choice.   
  
She walked back to Tai's house, to be greeted by the whole family hugging   
  
her...except for her mother. She and her mother looked in the eye. Her   
  
mother just walked back to her own room. Sora felt tears run down her   
  
cheeks. Tai looked at Sora sympatheticully. She just walked back to her   
  
room, and smiled at the Kamiya's, and gave Kari a little pat on the head, and   
  
then went into her room. Tai took on estep forword.   
  
"Oh Sora..." He said quietly. The Kamiya's sighed. Sora and her mother   
  
were going to have to stick together. They couldn't split up after all they   
  
went through. 


	6. ChapterZ 6

~~~1 year later~~~   
  
"Why can't you understand me?!!" Sora shouted, she sobbed and ran off.   
  
Sora and her mother had moved into a new apartment. Sora and her mothers   
  
relationship wasn't going any better. Sora had just ran off about not being   
  
able to play soccor anymore.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi watched her daughter run off, and cried. What was she   
  
doing? She was robbing her daughter from every little cherished thing she   
  
liked. She was too protective of Sora, ever since they were away from her   
  
father.   
  
"Sora...I'm so sorry," Her mother said.   
  
They never really talked from then on. Sora went to soccer camp with Tai.   
  
And she was going to be going to summer camp soon.   
  
"We're growing apart..." Mrs. Takenouchi said sadly. 


	7. The last but not the least

~~~~DigiWorld~~~~   
  
Sora sat by the lake, Biyomon was asleep back at camp. She told Biyomon   
  
to go to sleep. Sora was thinking about her past. She brushed a tear away,   
  
and took her hat off. She wished she could live it all oevr again and not   
  
have met her father. She heard several footsteps behind her, she looked and   
  
everyone was there. Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Mimi, Izzy and Joe. The digimon   
  
were asleep.   
  
"Hey Sora," Tai smiled. Sora grinned back weakly. She had just told the   
  
digidestined her past, and had ran off. What had happened was...Sora had a   
  
bad dream about her father, and when Tai woke her up, all Sora could see was   
  
a guy, a male, the opposite sex. Sometimes men scared her. She had screamed   
  
and slapped Tai. She explained after words, and ran off.   
  
"Sora...I'm sorry. We should all be more sensitive around you...you've   
  
had it tougher then all of us put together," Mimi said sadly. Sora felt   
  
Tai's had on her shoulder. She choked out a sob, and whirled around to cry   
  
in his arms. Tai held her back, and stroked her hair.   
  
"It's okay Sora..." Tai said. Everyone looked at her sympatheticully.   
  
"We all love you...don't ever forget that," Tai said quietly. Sora   
  
smiled, and soon fell asleep, and dreamed a happy, loving dream.   
  
The first one she had ever had.   
  
END 


End file.
